Episode 1511 (4th December 1990)
Plot Elsa is unimpressed when Nick obtains Robert's old pram from Jack. Archie hasn't arrived to work on the farm for the third day in a row. Sarah tries to teach herself how to work the excavator. Henry riles Amos by planning changes to the backroom for when Amos leaves. Kathy offers help from her and Chris when she finds out Nick and Elsa are struggling for money. Nick turns her down. Seth winds Amos up by saying Tony is planning on starting a nursery with Henry in the pub, when he finds them gathered round an old crib in the bar. Elsa blows her top when she asks Elizabeth for a loan towards buying things for the baby and Elizabeth refuses. Michael informs her afterwards about his visit to the bank and how they're broke. Sarah unearths some old bones while using the excavator and wonders if she's stumbled across a missing burial ground that is meant to lie within Beckindale. She calls the local Archaeological Trust. Elizabeth tries to play down the cash flow problems at Blackthorn Farm but Elsa is concerned. Archie offers to make Tony a crib for the church nativity play expecting to make a bit of easy money. He's disappointed when Tony only offers him reimbursement for the cost of the wood and an apple juice as payment. Amos eyes Henry suspiciously as he speaks to a man in the bar. Kathy is fed up of waiting for Chris to come home, having told her he needs to do an urgent job on a Saturday afternoon. She confides in Sarah that she doesn't believe Chris is at the yard as somebody from there called looking for him and she's since received a call from a friend of his reminding Chris about a club that he goes to. Sarah encourages her to teach him a lesson and drop into the club. Amos is put out when Henry suggests looking for a cellarman for the The Woolpack in his absence. Kathy feels guilty when Chris arrives home covered in oil, complaining about the afternoon he's had fixing a wagon. She also discovers that the reminder over the club was to pay a deposit for one of the drivers. Chris is amused to discover that she was on her way to track him down at the club, believing him to be there, and winds her up. Amos confronts Henry, telling him he will not allow him to make big changes at The Woolpack in his absence. Jack receives a phone call from the police saying that forensic scientists and a coroner will need to be sent out to examine the bones in the field and that he must stop work until further notice. He is furious. Cast Regular cast *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Seth - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Archie - Tony Pitts *Rev. Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook Guest cast None. Locations *3 Demdyke Row - Front room *Emmerdale Farm - Field, yard and cottage *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Home Farm - Nursery flat *Blackthorn Farm - Farmhouse kitchen Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 5 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 2nd March 2015. Memorable dialogue Sarah Connolly: (to Jack Sugden) "I've always been fascinated by old relics... that's why I fell for you." Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD